


Diapered till 30

by Phantrash56



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Diapers, Little Dan, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantrash56/pseuds/Phantrash56
Summary: When a new law is passed that makes anyone between the age of 30 and 21 have to be treated like babies 27 year old Dan Howell and 31 year old Phil Lester don't know what to do but at least they have each other





	Diapered till 30

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware something like this would never actually happen I just wanted to make a cute Phan fiction with my two favourite boys this is my first fanfiction so criticism and suggestions are welcome in the comics

Phil's pov

“Shut up you spork” Dan said as I laughed at him tripping over his socks in the kitchen. “It's not my fault you're clumsier than a three year old” Dan always tried to pin me as the clumsy one out of the two of us but to be honest he was just as bad as me. We were best friends with successful careers and we had never been happier our second world tour was a success and our channels were growing wonderfully life was perfect. We were going to spend today watching anime and playing games since we hadn't In a long time. As soon as we had turned on the console to play some old fashion Mario kart our phones updated with a notification   
Attention all citizens of the UK prime minister “ Theresa May” has issued a new law that will change millions of lives forever. 

I rolled my eyes when I read the title it was probably being exaggerated and in reality it probably was just a thing that would raise taxes or add a dumb holiday but since it was the BBC news app I decided to click on it my eyes scanned the page getting more worried by the second I looked over at dan who was getting impatient waiting for me to start the game. “Come on let's play the game phil I'm bored” part of me didn't have the heart to tell him but it was better that he find out from me rather than an app “hey Dan there's been a law passed that is going to affect you a lot you should probably read this”

Dan's pov   
My eyes scanned the page only picking up pieces of information my head started pounding I couldn't breathe I tried to read it again praying I had misread something   
“ Ages 21 to 30 have been acting very irresponsibly lately”. “the prime minister has found a loophole in the law” it was getting harder to breathe by the second, this couldn't be happening I read the line one final time “Any UK citizens between the ages of 21 to 30 must now be treated like babies they must report to the nearest town hall with someone of age (over 30) to register them as there caregiver” after reading that line I looked at phil tears in my eyes he pulled me in for a hug “it's ok dan I'm here I'm sure something will happen there has to be a way to get out of it” he kept talking but I couldn't hear anything I remember him looking at me then darkness.

I woke up in a hospital bed I had no idea how long I had been out or if I was ok but I heard phil I was about to call him in and then tell him about the crazy dream I had because it had to be a dream there was no way a law like that was actually passed, I overheard him talking to a doctor so I decided I might as well listen “you're sure there is no way to get him out of this” he said his voice sounding desperate “I'm sorry Mr Lester the best thing you can do is to get him registered with a loving caregiver asap.” The doctor sounded sympathetic the way they were talking made it sound like the dream I had was happening in real life “then at least let me be his caregiver I love him he's my best friend I would do anything for him” Phil sounded as if he was about to cry I wanted to call him in and tell him everything was ok but I needed to find out more information “very well sir but he needs to approve we have papers and official workers here for all the patients who were checked in when the law was passed yesterday when he wakes up all you guys have to do is sign.” 

Just then a nurse who looked to be about 32 came in and started talking to me in an annoying baby voice “aw look who finally woke up are you tired are you listening to the grown up conversation” she cooed at me with that annoying voice but her eyes were sympathetic as if to say I really don't want to do this but I'll get in trouble if I don't “does someone need a nappie change” I was confused for a second then she started pulling up my hospital gown “oh look at that it's all wet” I was mortified not only was wearing a nappie and it was wet, but to be fair it seemed like I had been in a coma for at least a day so it was understandable. She was about to undo it and I was trying to do everything in my power to stop her in that moment I realised I had a large dummy in my mouth, I couldn't believe it. Luckily Phil walked in at that exact second “whoa what's going on here you agreed you would alert me as soon as he woke up and me or a male nurse/worker of the hospital would change him if he needed it” he was so caring I could feel my cheeks heating up at the thought of him seeing me in what I was wearing or changing the nappie but it was better than someone I had never met before. The nurse than spoke in her normal voice she sounded tired as if she had given up “I'm sorry sir I was not aware, here he is I'll bring you a bottle in a couple minutes”. As soon as she left Phil ran over to me and hugged me he undid the dummy from my mouth and started apologising profusely he then got serious for a moment and said this “now I'm sorry about this but I have to do this if you're ok with it” “do what Phil” I said really confused he bit his lip in a nervous way and said “ if I don't change your nappie soon you're going to get a rash I can get a doctor or nurse to do it if you're not comfortable but it's up to you.” I looked at him than kind of laughed “ well I'd rather have you do it Phil but I'm awake now why don't you just give me some boxer's” Phil looked sad “dan, do you remember what happened before you fainted” I clenched my jaw than looked at him begging my body not to cry. “That was a dream it couldn't of been real it can't be real I'm an adult” he gave me a hug before he started changing my nappie not responding, my cheeks flushed a bright red when he took it off and got to work but I remained calm begging my body not to cry. He was aware how much I hated this so he tried to do it quickly to save me embarrassment “...and done” he said pulling the gown back down and lifting me up so I was facing him. I looked up at him and muttered a half-hearted thank you. “Dan you're 27 you need a caregiver I understand if you would rather have a member of you're family do it but I was wondering if you would want me to be yours, it would make sense with our joint career and we can figure out a way to get you out of this easier in London” I was torn on the one hand phil was my best friend and I trusted him with my entire life but on the other it was embarrassing then again I didn't really get along with my family “I want to be with you phil. Thank you so much”. 

At that moment the nurse came in with a bottle of milk and an official looking woman the nurse left leaving the woman staring at us. She turned to me and said in an annoying voice as if she was talking to a child “hello there little danni I'm Mrs. Mary Yates but you can just call me auntie Mary did your little dumb dumb fall out” she said putting the dummy in my mouth and tying the ribbon connected to it around my head. She then turned to Phil and talked to him in a monotone voice “so you're taking over as his caregiver the paperwork is on the table for both of you to fill out there will be at least a monthly check sometimes more to make sure you're actually following the law and if he refuses to use his nappies you're required to give him some stuff to help the process, capiche?” She said all of it so quickly I barely caught all of it what did she say about nappies? “Uh yeah sure” phil said as he started filling out the papers than handed me the papers; I was going to read over them but the look auntie Mary gave me said that I shouldn't so I just signed them knowing that I would regret it. She then picked up the bottle and shook it looking at the bottom almost as if to make sure something was there then smiled and started making me drink it. A big gulp came at once and I nearly choked phil raced over to me and took the bottle out of her hand. She looked at us and said in a cheery singsong voice “see you boys next week to make sure the little one is all settled in I'd be a shame if we had to put I'm in a home for everyone who couldn't find a caregiver, ba bye” she then promptly left leaving a paper on the table.

Phil picked up the paper and then showed it to me so we could read it together.  
Caregiver terms and requirements  
The caregiver must be over the age of 30  
The caregiver must make his/her “little” wear a nappie  
The “little” must use the nappie  
The”little” must have a reasonable bed time  
The little must watch age appropriate stuff and use age appropriate language  
If the caregiver does not follow all rules/regulations he/she will be fined and possibly imprisoned along with having the little taken away.  
For more information visit our website  
“Well that seems very straight forward” phil said trying to make me smile, I just gave him a half-hearted look he pulled me close to his chest and stroked my hair “let's get you checked out and then go home you've had a stressful day.” 

When we were about to leave the nurse from before came up to us and said to Phil “sir have you gotten the opportunity to order stuff for your little one yet?” Phil shook his head no, I really hoped he wasn't going to buy that stuff and make me use it the doctor had already gave him a couple packs of nappies and made me wear a onesie which was thankfully being covered up by my jacket. “Well the lady who was here earlier told me that you two might be difficult and to send stuff to your guy's apartment I just wanted to make sure that the information is correct, all of this will be free of charge of course”. Phil made sure everything was correct before we left usually we would take the subway home but today I wanted privacy so phil ordered a taxi. The driver looked at us and gave me a sad look it was about a half hour drive back home because of all the traffic. The last thing I remember is falling asleep on Phil and him whispering promises to fix everything in my ears. This was going to be hell but at least I would have Phil with me.


End file.
